The One, The Only, True Love
by Heart Of Light-Heart Of Dark
Summary: Kikyou and Sesshomaru.....will they survive eachother? Please review!YES YES! Please!
1. Chapter 1

This story is called : The One The Only True Love

Author: Heart Of Light-Heart Of Dark

I don't own Inuyasha, or it's characters.

Summary: Kikyou finds herself staying with Sesshomaru, and thinks Sesshomaru's a real dumb jerk. Will she try to escape? Hide? Kill herself, or Him? Kiss him? ...or maybe something else? Find out. Review. Yep.

Chapter One: "The First Day I Saw You I Should Of Killed You."

Kikyou ran and stumbled through the deep black sacred forest, that (she) was supposed to protect, but instead she was running through the place only to kill one hanyou, the hanyou she believed that had just betrayed her by slicing three to four deep bad death marks on her back. She watched him jump into a tree, then seen him bouncing from tree to tree. Her tears blinded her vision and made it hard to see, and also the fact that she was loosing so much blood wasn't helping the matter either. She ran and ran, following him vigorously. Kikyou was determined to kill him. 'I'm going to kill you Inuyasha!' She thought while squinting her eyes to try to see in front of her. When she looked, and sensed that she was now close to the ancient sacred tree. She drew her bow and arrow, readied her stance, she could see someone with white hair in front of her, she knew in her own mind it was none other than Inuyasha himself.

"DIE INUYASHA!" She yelled and then watched the arrow fly through her blurred sight. Sesshomaru turned around from the tree he had been examining just in time to get three arrows in him, as he was pinned down to the middle of the tree, since he was trying to jump. He had heard a voice, he knew that voice, it was that wench Kikyou's voice. He looked at her, and then uttered. "Wha-..." Suddenly though his voice gave out and he was unconscious, and also under Kikyou's spell. Inuyasha ran in surprise that Sesshomaru had been pinned by Kikyou's sacred arrows. "Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled. "Stay away Inu-..." She then knew she had hit the wrong target. 'No!' Her mind screamed. "Kikyou, we must get you treated at your home!" He picked her up, despite the fact that she was kicking and weakly yelling and hitting him. "You betrayed me..." She closed her eyes, and drifted off to a hurtful and painful sleep.

Later on she awoke and found herself bandaged, and fine. 'Where is he?' She wondered, while turning slightly to see him making stew. He noticed she was gathering her arrows and her bow. "I don't know why you saved my life after trying to kill me moments earlier!" She slung another arrow. "What? I did no such thing!" He looked bewildered. "Liar!" She screamed and through another arrow in his direction, desperately trying to strike him. "No Kikyou!" He yelled trying to convince her to believe the truth, but she knew what she saw, and she knew in her mind that Inuyasha was in the field just not to long ago betraying her. "I never should of trusted you! GET OUT!" She finally, threw the whole arrow set at his head and ran outside while he was still distracted. 'Who did I hit with my arrows? if not Inuyasha then who?'

She was running towards the tree again, she didn't care that her wounds were still sore, she kept on. When she reached it, she could clearly see who it was. 'Sess-Sesshomaru...' She sensed Inuyasha coming and with little hope of defeating him on her own she jumped up on the roots, towards the white haired demon. She was a little afraid at first because Inuyasha had warned her of this Sesshomaru before. She noticed his bent head and his spell closed eyes. Kikyou touched his soft porcelain face. It was such a soft yet cold beautiful and charming face.

Kikyou blushed when she started to think of his pretty features. She saw the arrows she struck him with and then quickly pulled them out, not wanting to move she stayed close to him completely rubbed against his chest. She had to make sure she didn't kill this mystical enchanting male. "Come on. Open your eyes." She whispered while stroking the side of his face. His eye lids fluttered at her voice and he instinctively slapped her hand away. "Do not touch me!" He said, then he realized that he'd never been this close to any other woman except his mother. "S-Sorry." She said, while turning away, hoping he wouldn't look at her directly. "You're the one who pinned me to this tree to began with." He cracked his knuckles. He was thinking about striking her with his nails, but something weird was holding him back. 'What is holding me back?'

"I thought-thought-that-that-you..." He put a clawed finger to her lips. "Hush woman, the filth you fear is approaching us." She stayed silent for a moment. "C-c-ould You...help me...escape from him?" He smirked at her, with a creepy smirk and wild animalistic smirk. "I'm staying to kill this Inuyasha." She creased her brow and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You musn't kill your own brother Sesshomaru!" He looked over at her hand that was on him. "Have you no respect for my space woman?" His voice sharply rang. "Y-yes I do, I merely wish for your help, sorry." She said while removing her hand and blushing. "KIKYOU!" Inuyasha said while clawing away the bushes.

Sesshomaru's ears perked up. "Come." He said while jumping high off the tree and onto the ground. "Are we leaving then?" He looked annoyed at her ranting, so he just waited for her to come down and watched silently as she scurried over to him. They both ran, when suddenly Sesshomaru noticed Kikyou was falling behind a bit. "My back." She panted. Sesshomaru wanted to leave her, but decided to protect her. 'But why?' He wondered, while carrying her roughly over his unarmored shoulder. She didn't know rather to thank him or nag. 'I better just keep quiet.' She heard him stop and throw her over some scaly animal...or demon? She nearly squealed when she seen him, the massive beastly looking animal that had it's two heads fixed on the sky in front of them. 'What happens if I move and he hits me for moving on this thing? But then again, I just want to sit up straight...' She pondered on the idea of possibly crossing him and getting destroyed, he already looked ticked off at the moment. 'Now what am I to do? This human girl will surely displease the fellow neighboring demon lands of the south and north, and even the east lands wouldn't like to know about it. But do I really care what the others think?' He put a hand to his chin and stroked it, as if thinking hard. He noticed she'd finally decided to sit up instead of laying on her belly. 'Such a hopeless woman.' He sighed and nearly wanted to just throw her off before they reached his kingdom.

Just then Kikyou spoke up since there seemed to be no injury from moving from one spot to the other. "Sesshomaru..." "Do not address me as Sesshomaru...address me as Lord Sesshomaru." He said, not really caring that he had rudely cut into her conversation she was trying to muster up. She bit her lip and held back the urge to hit his head. 'Why this lil'...! He's almost worse than that betraying son of a gun Inuyasha!' She screamed in her mind, but not out loud. After a while of silence she approached to re-open the conversation. "Hey..." "Do not speak so formally to me either, when we land at the palace make sure to keep your head bowed and lowered while you're following me." She was going to kill him! Hit him with something, anything...! Where was something at to hit this man...or demon with! Once more Kikyou found herself screaming in her mind and not out loud. "Yes your highness." She said sarcastically. He quickly took a glance at her, he knew that pitch of voice. 'Smart ellic wench, when we arrive I know just the place she'll be going to in MY palace.' He cooed while seeing the courtyard come into view.

"All hail Lord Sesshomaru!" The captain of the guards roared and everyone cheered. 'Oh please, this man is a phony!' Kikyou gracefully got of AhUn and got a threatining look from Sesshomaru, as to say (If you don't lower your head all the way in the castle you're going to die.) She gulped a gulp and lowered her head, but then heard to squeally voice amongst the cheering of the crowed. "Lord Sesshomaru you're back!" Rin and Jaken yelled together while bowing . Sesshomaru caved in though and spread out his arms, which welcomed only Rin's hug. "I love you Sesshy!" She jeered while rubbing her pale face into his white clothes. He didn't respond back, but merely patted her head as the three followed behind him. Rin looked back at the strange beautiful woman that had flew down from the sky with Sesshomaru. 'Hmmmmmm...I wonder if she bakes cookies!' Rin smiled and turned back around only to rear Jaken slightly from behind almost making him fall over. "Rin, watch where you're going!" He said while continuing to follow his lord's every step. Kikyou looked from the corners of her eyes, the guards were all whispering as they passed by. Things didn't change much inside either. Everyone maid, servant , housekeeper and cook, that were around looked at the amazing and beautiful lady. Her black hair splaying down her back, her now black kimono( since Inuyasha had changed her bloody clothes while she was sleeping. ) Her well formed womanly shaped body, her flip flop sandals ,and perfect tied back hair was an extraordinary combination of pure spun gold. Sesshomaru had noticed everything that everybody else had noticed even the biggest PROBLEM.

"She's a human." Someone blurted out loud as the lord passed by. Sesshomaru took a long stare at the man who was sweeping the floor while silently standing next to a near servant girl which happened to be his sister. "Yes she is a human." The man bowed. "Have mercy on me oh great lord, I wish not to leave my sister alone in this world." Sesshomaru took a look at his sister, then looked back at him. "Then I suggest you tell everyone to keep quiet around here or there will be consequences." Then stormed off, with Rin and Jaken still following behind. When Sesshomaru noticed this he was a little annoyed, all he wanted was some space when he arrived back home, not an intrusion from his wards. "Rin, Jaken. Leave." "But lord Sess..." "Rin." He said calmly. She nodded, all she wanted to do was ask the nice lady if she could make cookies! She stormed off mad. 'Poor kid.' Kikyou thought while watching Jaken storm off as well. 'Poor...green guy.' She then noticed they had stopped at a door that was bigger than the sacred tree back home. Or at least Kikyou thought so. "Come with me." He said icily. She did so and still had her head bowed. They reached his small study desk with one chair and another chair for a guest to sit down. "Am I worthy enough to sit down your grace?" Kikyou dripped with sarcasm. "That's the second time I've heard you use that tone, stop it." She decided to get bold. "And if I don't stopit...what will happen?" She crossed her arms and before she knew it, Sesshomaru flashed like lightening right in front of her face. Making sure she wouldn't run he grabbed both arms, forcing her to face him directly. "Then you'll pay." Suddenly her miko side kicked in and she looked fierily into his deep golden orbs. "How much will I pay?" He couldn't believe it! Everyone was always afraid when Sesshomaru used that tone of voice, and looked at them that way. 'Is she trying to defy me?' He looked at her eyes, they were dangerous right now, like his own, and yet they were caring and courageous at the same moment. "You will pay greatly." "Ha! You wouldn't dare, I have my bow and arrows..." She paused, suddenly realizing she had hurled those items in Inuyasha's face before she left out of the door. He noticed her cowering form. "Not much good without your arrows and bow. Are you lady Kikyou!" Suddenly he backed away from her and drew his sword, the Tenseiga , and aimed it at her. Then he looked over at the nearby wall and pulled another sword out. 'He's going to kill me.' "Fight me wench." He demanded. "Such vicious words from a stupid little snake, that's about to get his head chopped off!" She said while picking up the sword he had thrown in front of her. "A snake? If I am the snake, would that make you the mouse?" He quirked an eye brow and held a slight smirk of amusement written all over his face. 'Such a lousy day this has come to be.' She thought while not paying attention as he charged her way. 'Ah! That could of been my head!' She welped, but showed no sign of fear, which sort of threw Sesshomaru off.

"No actually I'm the hoe that chops the snake head off!" She nearly wanted to slap herself. 'Hoe?' He almost giggled, while charging at her again, this time she blocked him though. "Well then I guess I won't have to call you anymore names since you're starting to admit to yourself what kind of lousy person you are." She charged at him and did a little battle cry. "I'm not a hoe, I'm not even looking for a man, especially not after Inuyasha, and what he done. YOU STUPID DOG!" She roared. Suddenly he stopped and squinted his eyes at her. She shivered a bit, but none-the-less he still had a bit of a smirk on his face. "And a few moments ago you were just calling me a snake, make up your mind lady Kikyou, you old hag!" He sliced in her direction but she shielded herself with the sword. 'Old hag!' Suddenly she forgot where she was at and said. "DIE INUYASHA!" She raised her sword and looked his way, almost hitting the youkai, but he perfectly shielded himself as well. "One of the first rules of battle. KNOW WHO YOU'RE FIGHTING!" His voice rang and he finally got in a shot at Kikyou. She of course fell down on the wood floor, and thought for sure that it was over for her. 'I'm dying.' just the thought of it made her pass out again. Sesshomaru put away his non-cutting sword and noticed she had fainted. 'What an odd woman in deed.'

END OF FIRST CHAPPY!Review!


	2. Chapter 2

This story is called : The One The Only True Love

Author: Heart Of Light-Heart Of Dark

I don't own Inuyasha, or it's characters.

Summary: Kikyou finds herself staying with Sesshomaru, and thinks she's going to be living the rest of her life in annoyance. Will she try to escape? Hide? Kill herself, or Him? Kiss him? ...or maybe something else? Find out. Review. Yep.

Chapter Two: "Waking Up."

Kikyou woke up in a cozy king sized bed and noticed that it was surrounded by maidens, looking ready to serve her at any moment. "My lady, our great lord Sesshomaru is outside in the forest practicing his sword skills with master Kuske, here in a while, you and him shall dine, along with lady Rin and master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru request you take a bath before dinner, sorry if we woke you to loudly with our voices." The brown headed maid bowed, as well as everyone else in the room. 'So that was the mumbling noise in my ear that I repeatdly heard.' She rubbed her head a bit. "I thought for sure that..." She paused when noticing every maid's eyes were on her, she felt kind of embarrassed by so much attention. "Please continue lady Kikyou." She softly spoke. 'These young women are kind.' She then rephrased it from WOMEN to DEMON WOMEN. "Well..." 'I can't tell them that I thought I was dead when Sesshomaru cut me with the sword earlier or they'll think I'm crazy.' "I thought for sure that ...I brought my arrows and bow with me." She finished, while watching the young lower class demon girl's chatter and then they looked back to her. "Ah yes you are the priestess of the east around the sacred forest are you not?" One maid spoke up. "Farin! We are to address Sesshomaru's guest properly." Another spoke. Farin's lip curled. Kikyou only put on a fake smile and acted as if it were alright.

Kikyou noticed there had to be at least ten maids assisting her. "Lady Kikyou, if I may insist...we should get you ready for the banquet tonight." Kikyou liked the brown headed girl the most. "Yes let's go." She got up and checked herself for sword marks, gashes, or even holes, but alas she looked better than when she first arrived at the castle. 'How very strange.' Kikyou was lead to the nearby hot springs where she was helped to be bathed, robed, perfumed, and pampered. When the experience was over she felt as if she were a queen. Farin held a nasty look towards Kikyou, and Kikyou had noticed that look several times during preparation for the dinner. 'What is wrong with that demon girl?' Kikyou thought amongst herself while turning to look in the mirror. She looked splendid. Her regular plain black kimono was replaced with a white kimono laced in imprinted ivory colored flowers. 'This must of cost a fortune to wear.' She loved the white matching sandals too. "You look wonderful lady Kikyou." Everyone except for Farin agreed. "Thank you all." She bowed her head, then raised it looking towards the brown headed girl's direction. "What is your name?" She asked, after placing a hand on her shoulder. "My name is Sakura." "Sakura, you will find great love, I sense it." Then she walked ahead of the maids. "Where's the dining hall?" "Down the stairs and to the right my lady." An old nice woman said. "Thank you all." She walked slowly, examining the pictures of demon men that resembled Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. 'These must be their ancestors.' She looked around and soon met the stairs right in front of her.

Sesshomaru was already at the table, nicely dressed in his usual white, and red clothes. He would always come in at the dinner table a little early, to just reminisce in his mind about the times when his mother was alive and she would bring in the food she prepared.(( 'Honey here's your food, and here you go Sesshomaru...')) He tilted his head so that he was laying it on the table with his arms folded underneath his head. (('Sesshomaru, you know that milk makes strong bones, and good claws, and the better claws you have, the better off you are.')) His mind was ringing with thoughts of his mother and father. He closed his eyes for what seemed a second. "Sesshomaru." His mind was thinking of his mother, saying his name that softly. "Sesshomaru." The voice was more stern, but still soft. Suddenly he felt someone shaking his right arm, he looked up and seen Kikyou. 'She's wearing the outfit I picked out of my mother's closet.' He stared up and down at the now nervous priestess, but when he seen that she was nervous he quit looking. "I take it you like the dress." He said, while standing to pull out her chair right next to himself. She blushed, she felt so pampered and high classed, this was surely against some kind of law. "Yes, thank you for letting me borrow it." He nodded in response. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed while taking a seat next to him on his left. Jaken came in huffing and puffing for air. "Rin...you...are...despicable!" He then noticed Sesshomaru's hateful expression fixed on him. The food was brought in and Kikyou prayed over hers and Rin's.. ...Jaken and Sesshomaru didn't feel the need to have theirs prayed over. "Let us eat."

Farin watched them as she passed by with the broom in hand. 'Don't worry lord Sesshomaru, I will save you from that wench of a miko.'

Naraku held the shikon jewel in his hand, 'This time I will kill that miko woman, and the stupid hanyou boyfriend of hers as well!' He glared at the object. Just then Lady Midoriko (The first one that originally created the jewel) walked in on him and killed him instantly with her bow and arrow. 'How dare him, and how dare this reincarnation of me come and try to join in a relationship with a hanyou demon. How dare her to death.' Midoriko flowed her way out walking with her womanly body, she had come back from the dead for one reason and one reason only, and that was to kill Kikyou before she tarnished the miko name forever, by throwing herself in with a demon hanyou. Little did Midoriko know, that now Kikyou was staying with the most powerful demons of all, the youkai demons. Naraku laid dead in his own blood, but then his life came back in him, since Onigumo was forever cursed by selling his soul and body to the demons of hell. He stood up and watched as his wound healed quickly, he squinted his eyes. 'How could I die so quickly to that ...beau-----harmless, foolish miko creature.' He stormed off to find her, while dispatching a demon woman from his body. "Track Kikyou down, she's in the west at Sesshomaru's castle." "Yes master." The woman said.

Sesshomaru sipped on his tea. "May I be excused lord Sess?" Rin chirped. He looked down at her plate. 'Hmm...she didn't eat her carrots.' He thought about it for a moment. "Eat one more bit and then you can go." He looked over at Jaken. "You can go to." "Thank you my lord." He squeaked annoyingly. Sesshomaru immediately turned his attention back to the beauty at the table that was right next to him. She knew he was staring, but was to busy chewing and eating up all her food. 'MmMM...good food...bad Sesshomaru.' She frowned when she noticed he was still looking at her, as if to gain her undivided attention. She looked up and he turned back to eating his food. "Did you have something you wanted to tell me lord Sess?" She smirked, knowing that Rin was probably the only one allowed to say that to him. "No not really Lady Kik." He matched her smirk with a smirk of his own. They stayed that way, looking at each other for quite a while just to see what one would say first, unfortunately it turned into a serious staring contest until someone burst into the room. "Master Sesshomaru, some young lower classed demon girl is at the door begging to serve as a maiden inside the castle walls, she claims she has just lost her family to a nearby neighboring lord...what should we tell the woman lord?" 'Hmmm...lost her family to a nearby neighborin lord...' "Let her in and let the maidens of this castle show her the ropes, and get back to your posts."

The young lower classed demon girl stared at the long doors of an apparently wealthy and strong demon youkai lord's castle. She then noticed the guards were coming back. "The lord has gracefully considered your plea. Welcome to the Western Castle." They escorted her into the massive large place, she awed over the marble floors. 'What a beautiful place.'

review. Please!


	3. Author's Note

I can no longer write this story...some things have come and it's really not good news for me...I'm very sorry..thank's for the reviews..I will leave the story open for anyone who wishes to read it..goodbye.


End file.
